Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bracket stiffening assembly for a vehicle grille. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle grille assembly of a vehicle in which a bracket stiffening assembly is secured to an outer grille member to increase the rigidity of the vehicle grille assembly.
Background Information
A vehicle grille assembly includes a mesh member having mesh openings to allow airflow therethrough for engine cooling. However, increasing a size of the mesh openings to increase airflow can negatively impact the performance and appearance of the vehicle grille assembly. Additionally, aesthetic design changes to the vehicle grille assembly can negatively impact the performance of the vehicle grille assembly.